Your Way To Me
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Total Ecplise of the Heart Belongs to Jim Steinman..It's the sequel to Chemistry..Shannon loves Quinn but Quinn's father wants back in her life. Rachel and Santana can't decided. Brittany is dating the Quarterback..This gets crazier..
1. Chapter 1

_Your way to Me_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_This is where Rachel comes to and thinks. This is where Santana is right now and so she's going to show her how much pain she's in. Rachel doesn't know that the Spanish beauty can play the piano.._

_Santana Sings:_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a_

_little bit lonely and you're never coming around_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_

_little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_

_little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_

_little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Rachel then walks in with the same intentions.._

_Rachel sings_

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and_

_then I fall apart_

_Santana Sings back to stop Rachel_

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and_

_then I fall apart_

_Rachel walks where Santana is.._

_Rachel Sings_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_

_little bit restless and I dream of something wild_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_

_little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

_Santana Sings:_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_

_little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_

_little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes_

_Rachel and Santana Sings:_

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and_

_then I fall apart_

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and_

_then I fall apart_

_Santana Sings:_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Rachel Sings_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Santana sings:_

_Turnaround bright eyes_

_Turnaround bright eyes_

_Santana then just walk off because what more can she tell Rachel that she wants to be with her before she actually starts to listen._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Your Way To Me**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Jasper walked through the double-doors while holding hands with Brittany. Jasper cuddled with his girlfriend who was having her longest relationship. As the double-doors opened again, there was Shannon with Quinn and they would the second it girls because mainly they would gay and would hot. Most of the guys just like to look. They would disappointed that they didn't kiss every single time they would together. **_

_**After the kiss between Rachel and Santana. The kiss was mainly all Santana and when she realized it was Rachel. It was clear that Santana biggest dream and worst nightmare all came true because this will kill her popularity. Finn believe that Santana tricked her but during these two months there was signs to show that Rachel might feel something too. Both girls would make some effort to communicate with one another and after the song…Rachel couldn't ignored her feelings any longer and she turned to see Santana. "How's your acting class?" Santana asked and Rachel told her about the scene she has to do from Ah, Wilderness. Santana recalled a scene. "Whatever, I mean I do something utter than zone out during class.." Santana said and Rachel smiled. "You can smile." Santana said and Rachel recalled how the teacher talks about the books and it's boring. "You think it's boring." Santana said and Rachel went into her explanation of why it was boring. "You see I actually knew he was dead in Sixth sense in forty minutes." Santana said and Rachel wasn't familiar with the movie. Santana gave her the movie and walked off. **_

_**Quinn and Shannon would walking down the hall hand to hand. "Are you going to tell me anything about your costume?" Quinn asked and Shannon just hummed a song then Quinn called her a dork. "Yes but I'm your angelic dork, dork." Shannon said and they saw Quinn's mother walking down the hall. They introduced themselves as a couple and when she tried to show how Shannon wasn't fit for her. Shannon told her about wanting to be a civil lawyer and what school she wanted to go to if pop stardom never worked out. Her mother greeted them both… "Your father wants to see you." Quinn's mother said and Quinn responded with a laugh. "My father beckons me…Yes mother I will see father soon." Quinn sarcastically responded.**_

"_**I notice that he's here right after I tell you about me and Shannon." Quinn said and her mother told her it really doesn't have to do with that. He wants to tell you something in person. "I will be home tonight and I will hear him out." Quinn said and walked away. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Your Way To Me_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_Quinn walked in from Cheerios and there was her father. He smiles and she just burns a hold in him with a dirty look. "I see you still hate me." Quinn's dad said and Quinn responded how being kicked out of the house for being pregnant does that to at person. So they had dinner and Quinn kept an open mind. "We wanted to tell you that, we are getting back together." Her father said and Quinn kept eating the food. Quinn then looked at her cell phone and went through her contacts. "This is really good mom. She's been studying to cook, it's like something other to do then drink which you drove her too." Quinn said and then looks through her contacts again. "I love the chicken your getting better. Her first time it was really bloody. I mean bad and I told her that I remember her closing the bottom of the oven really hard. I keep telling her that the pilot light will go out." Quinn said and looked through her contacts. Quinn didn't respond the whole dinner and then she pushed her plate. "Mom is this what you want?" Quinn asked and her mother responded, "We are going to a therapy. We want you to come." "Family therapy." Quinn tried not to laugh and said, "Mom you don't need him." "Quinn please just.." Quinn's dad said and Quinn responded, "I'm with someone right now who broke up a family for what she did and never once did she admit she wasn't wrong. Would you wrong dad for throwing me out?" _

_Her dad was getting over the fact that she was with a woman. "It's just…it was different time Quinn." Her dad said and Quinn responded, "She told me what she did to him. I was doing what I did to Rachel.._

_Rachel.." Quinn took her blackberry and text her. "Oh yeah that's going to be fun.. Anyway, this woman said that I was her Karma." Quinn said and added, "Not once did she say she didn't deserve it." Quinn shook her head and then quietly walked to the kitchen then put her plate in there then washed it. She put it back and looked at her mom. "You're getting better mom but don't take him back. You belong to you and not him. Asked him, asked him how disappointed he was of me for loving a woman." Quinn said and she went upstairs. There was a knock on the door, it was Rachel. "Is this the girl?" Quinn's father asked and Quinn mother's said no. "I don't know why I'm here, I believe Quinn text me about something and you have a lovely home." Rachel was confused as she looked around and Quinn came back downstairs to look at Rachel. "Rachel, can you take me to see Shannon? I just need to ride in a car that my daddy didn't buy.." Quinn said and Rachel comply. Quinn left._

_Quinn and Rachel drove. "This is ironic, my father threw me out then Finn threw me out because you told him Puck now I'm considering leaving on my own from the father that threw out. Your driving me to my girlfriend's house." Quinn said and Rachel paused then agreed it was ironic. "I am sorry to hear that, it's a very generic thing to say but I am sorry to hear that." Quinn said and smirk. "How's Beth?" Quinn asked and Rachel gave a report on how she is. Rachel then gave her a picture then Quinn smiled. "Shannon does that too you." Rachel said and shook at that. _

_Quinn knocked on the door and Shannon opened it then Rachel returned back to her own house where Finn was there. Rachel popped in the Sixth Sense and made out but was interested in the movie and saw how Santana knew. Rachel was into the movie and jumped a few times. Finn saw that Rachel didn't want to be really close tonight and was watching a horror movie, he was pissed when he found out it was from Santana. "Have you even asked me why I'm watching this?" Rachel asked and Finn didn't. "I wanted to see the movie before Quinn called me over. You just expected me to make out with you so you could have sex with me. Get out.." Rachel said and Finn left. Rachel finished the movie and called Santana. "I knew it when she paid the check." Rachel said and Santana asked how. "She didn't look at him." Rachel said and then there was a knock on the door. It was Santana who lives down the street and took Sixth Sense then gave her Paranormal activity. _

_Quinn went home that morning and got dressed. Her mother was home and had boxes with bags packed. None of them looked like Quinn's. "Those are your father things. I kept them because I wished but I don't want them, I just want my Quinnie home and I don't care if your gay or straight. Just tell me how to cook Vegan burgers for that weird friend of yours." Her mother said and Quinn gave her a big hug. "We just get the frozen patties from the store and pass it off." _

_Rachel and Finn made up. So there assignment was to have a great Halloween.. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Your Way To Me_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_Saving Me is from Nickel back and Beautiful is Christina Aguilera  
_

_Morning of the Halloween Dance…_

_Rachel was holding her dress on the hanger enjoying the happiness that Santana gives her. However, it was out in the open and it got slushee. Santana saw this and Rachel was visibly upset. Santana saw the guys and ran to pick it up for her. Jasper, Shannon, Quinn and Brittany saw this. "This isn't ruined…" Santana said and Rachel was hysterical about the one hour cleaners is full. "I wanted you to see it, I want to show you how beautiful you make me feel." Rachel said and saw her tears down her cheek_

_A few minutes later that would change thanks to Quinn. Santana pulled all three jocks and they lined up they "happily donated 30 dollars" to Rachel and they apologize. It was rehearse, Santana snapped her fingers and left. Rachel gave her smile and mouth out thank you. Santana offered to drive Rachel to one hour cleaners. As the guys left, Brittany kicked them all in the shin. _

_"Did you get your monologue done for class?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "I'm can't decided which one.." "Do the one you could feel? Rachel you have this big heart sometimes, you have no problem showing people. It's annoying you gobbling solos like Ms. Pac man. I mean in the way of an analogy…You are the bravest and most beautiful person." Santana said and Rachel responded, "You are the most fierce and loyal person I know." Santana gave her smiled. "Finn is like Micah in that movie. He wants to help or be apart of this madness that's going on but it ends up that she dies from the demon in her and it didn't help he brought that board in there" Rachel said and Santana looked at her then extended her hand. They walked out with the dress hand to hand. _

_As Glee started.. "Where's Rachel?" Finn asked and Quinn responded, "She had to send the dress to the cleaners for Halloween it got slushee." "I told her not to bring it in." Finn said and Jasper responded, "You're a dick." "Jasper." Mr. Shuster said and Brittany responded, "Not even close, he's an asshole." Brittany swore and looked at everyone. "I could swear." _

_"You know what? Yes Rachel is high maintenance because no one gives her any type of love." Jasper said and Kurt responded, "And yes I might curse her under my breath then hope she gets strep. However, it would suck if I don't have her in here taking my solos." "Dude, you make me want to date her again." Puck said._

_As Rachel was about to enter, Santana was right behind her and she kissed her.. _

"_**Show me what it's like to be the last one standing then teach me wrong from right and I'll show up what I can be. Then say it for me, say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me.." Santana sang to Rachel. **_

_She walked into Glee and they looked up to see Rachel in her dress. She's going to be a princess. They all like it.._

"_You all especially you Finn better get up for your highness." Santana said and they all did. Santana ran before her to present a chair, this was rehearse by Santana. She clapped. Shannon and Mecedres went down to sing Beautiful as Shannon gave Quinn the look._

_Rachel cried a little and they all gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Finn said and responded, "You look great Rachel." "Santana will you go with me to the dance and be the person I date from now on? It seems that I'm not worthy of Finn sticking up for me ever…" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "I don't have an outfit or anything and yes I will date you" "I'll find you something San…" Quinn said and Puck responded, "I'll find something….Legally." _

"_I love you Rachel, how can you hurt me?" Finn asked and Rachel turned to Finn. "How can I hurt you? You cheated on Quinn with me twice, you dumped me to date Brittany and Santana who have done a lot better without you. Then you had sex with Santana and told her you felt empty after it. I kissed this girl two times and I beginning to think Finn Hudson you are gay. No offense Kurt, myself, Quinn, Shannon or Santana." Rachel said and everyone was taken back by her saying that. She smiled and looked at Mr. Schuster. "You're good." Rachel then sat down and smiled by that. She then took her girlfriend and Santana kissed her really good. Rachel squeak during the kiss. _

_At the locker room, Finn was slamming things around. Jasper stretching with Puck and talking to Chang. "You know I don't know how you could date someone who's been with everyone in this locker room." Finn said very angry and Jasper paused then ignored him. "Rachel wouldn't have change if it wasn't for Shannon. If you knew how to be a man maybe she wouldn't had to move." Finn becoming more angry that Jasper was ignoring him. _

"_I think Mecedres like you." Jasper said and Puck smirk a little told him about Breadstick last night. He said that she's his date for tonight and Finn responded, "She had sex with the Janitor, Santana, all the guys including Puck!" Puck was about to say something and Jasper stopped him. "What are you going to dress as?" Jasper asked and Puck told him a twenties gangster as they all left. Brittany was waiting and Jasper gave her a kiss. _

"_I have to say man, she was never this happy with anyone she made out with." Puck said and walked off with Chang. "Ready to get down with your bad self." Brittany said with a straight face. "As long as it's you and one hundred of our close friends then later just me and you. We could do whatever we want." Jasper said and they walked off. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Your Way To Me_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_The song is from Duran Duran  
_

_The Halloween dance started as Brittany came down as cat-woman and Jasper as Batman. Kurt met this kid Blaine and invited him._

_Quinn stood in the back to walked away. She looked down at the locket Shannon gave her and was ready to sing her perfect song for her. "Hey princess." Shannon said and Quinn responded, "You look great.." "You are look like everyone goes Gaga over you." Shannon said and they dressed as Christina Aguilera and Lady Gaga from the red dress of Bad Romance. Quinn did the make-up and dress._

_Rachel then came down has a victim of a vampire and Santana was the vampire with a corset, fangs and boots.…Santana didn't know that Rachel was a big fan of True Blood and was happy when she heard that Santana was too. So she wanted to be the vampire victim. Santana was hot and everyone looked at her. "You are so hot San." Brittany said and Jasper agree that Brittany was hotter. "Meow." Brittany said then mark him and they ran off. _

_Shannon and Quinn whispered in her ear something. "This wouldn't be without you." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Rachel, this smile on my face wouldn't happened if you didn't pick me." Rachel held her girlfriend and Santana couldn't stop smiling. Brittany looked at Jasper and said those words, "I love you." Jasper repeated that and then Santana took her queen somewhere else. It was one of the homerooms. Santana locked it and then pulled a C.D. "I actually made this." Santana said and first Santana spoke. "Hey honey, this is my version of Hungry Like The Wolf." Shannon and Quinn would next door…_

_Shannon Sings_

_Darken the city, night is a wire_

_Steam in the subway, earth is a afire_

_Quinn Sings_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_Santana Sings_

_Woman, you want me, give me a sign_

_And catch my breathing even closer behind_

_Rachel Sings_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_Rachel takes off Santana's corset.. "You made the first move." Santana said.._

_Rachel sings.._

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt _

_Shannon sings then rubs up on Quinn_

_I'm after you_

_Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Santana they kiss again_

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Rachel Sings_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Jasper is with Brittany in his house and he takes off his bat suit.._

_Jasper Sings_

_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide_

_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side_

_Brittany Sings_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight_

_Jasper Sings:_

_You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_Santana and Rachel with Shannon and Quinn are on the floor:_

_Santana Sings_

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Rachel Sings_

_Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Shannon Sings:_

_Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme_

_I howl and I whine, _

_Quinn Sings_

_I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive, all running inside_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Santana Sings: _

_Burning the ground._

_Rachel Sings:_

_Break from the crowd_

_I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

_Quinn Sings:_

_I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_They all made out that night as Brittany had sex for the first time with Jasper and in the morning he was the same loving boyfriend. Quinn and Shannon couldn't get enough of each other as they walked into class. Santana and Rachel as they walked into the Glee room holding hands…As Mr. Schuster walked in, he couldn't believe how many people would in a good mood. Mr. Schuster called Quinn to the room. "I wanted to tell you that we have a new member and I met her father. It was your dad. Her name is Courtney Farbay. I told them that I couldn't allowed in here but Mr. Figgins said that Glee shouldn't shut anyone out and Sue of course hit that point home. She's also going to join the Cheerios." Mr. Schuster said and Quinn sat down. "Thank you for being the only man in my life besides Puck to think about my feelings. I'm staying right here and my half-sister would not push me out." Quinn said and so Mr. Schuster introduced Courtney who Finn liked when she walked out. _


End file.
